victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Victubia: Chapter 1
The first chapter of the Victubia comic. Published between February 13th and November 26th of 2016 with 46 pages. Sypnosis The chapter begins with Calen going to An's throne room but after seeing he angered him, runs away and meet up with Scion, who scolds him about bothering An. After talking with each other for a while, Scion proceeds to scare Calen before going away. Lord Pewdiepie and Lady Marzia, after spending the day moving their stuff into their new house, listen to Dan and Phil's radio show who talk about a new disappearance on the Minx Castle and plan on visiting the Late Night Bar on the following day. Alma goes to the Minx Castle at night to meet up with Markiplier, who planned to meet her there. She informs him about the disappearance of his friend, Jack, which doesn't surprise Mark at all. He tells her he found a clue that might be linked to the disappearances, and after inspecting a suspect wall, they're attacked by An, who manages to defeat them without much effort. Queen Krism wakes up, feeling the confront between Mark, Alma and An. Noticing how the incidents are getting worse, Queen Minx decides they should change their strategy. Plot Calen walks in on An's throne room to talk to him about something, but after noticing his annoyed stare, he apologizes and runs away. What leads to his encounter with Scion, who scolds him for not knowing that he shouldn't bother An. Surprised by how soon Scion returned to the base, Calen assumes it was an easy mission and asks who was the new person walking alongside him, Scion answers it just by saying he'll be useful for their cause later due to his unique abilities and from being the last of his kind. He also tells him it was an order that came from the general, instead of coming from An himself. The moment Calen asks if the man is possessed, Scion approaches him with a murderous look on his face, telling it's a shame Calen to be so useful or else he would have loved to see his dying face and leaves soon after. Calen is left reasuring himself about about his motives even surrounded by suspicious people. Lord Pewdiepie lays down on the ground after spending his day helping to move in his things to his new house, telling Marzia he'd sleep on the ground that night. Marzia teases him telling he didn't even lift the heavy things and that he should be grateful to Mister Chair for doing it, which he agrees as he watches him passed out on the couch. Marzia sits down with Felix next to the fireplace, talking about how the rest of their stuff should come on the following day and that Pewdiepie will send a messenger duck later they'll probably be late to their meeting with Cry. Marzia tells she has a good feeling about the house, although she express concern in making a paranormal sweep on the house, as she felt a presence inhabiting the house. Felix tries to impress her by talking about his supposed house-picking skills and how the house he chose is perfect and flawless but he acknowledges that there's a ghost and they plan to deal with it on the next day. With that resolved, Felix is questioned if he was able to fix the radio and without saying a word, plugs in the electrical outlet to show her, but much to his frustration and Marzia's amusement, it doesn't work. Annoyed, he slams it and it starts to work again. Both start to listen to Dan and Phil's radio show, where they're talking about Phil's new plant, which was given by a fan, and while Phil is happy about it, Dan is extremely annoyed by it as their studio is filled with plants and jokes about disappearing in the middle of that "jungle," making Phil change the subject to the lack of news about the mysterious disappearances that happened on the Minx Castle, being complemented by Dan who tells about the disappearance that happened three days ago, with a disappearance of a man who served on the Royal Guard and was a good friend of the Queen and another one that happened on the previous day. He also uses to situation to criticize the Police Force as they don't have any clues about it but both hope they'll find something soon. The scene changes to Alma, who was asked by Markipiler to meet her at the Minx Castle. Seeing how afraid she is due to the creepy atmosphere of the castle, Mark scares her to the point of screaming and after calming down, Alma tells him about the disappearance of his friend Jack, who unlike the others, disappeared after going out of a theater. To her surprise, Mark doesn't seem shocked by it but seems convinced it's connected to the disappearances that happened on the castle and tells Alma he might have found a clue. As they walk around the castle, Alma is amazed by how beautiful the castle is, not helping but to fangirl when she saw the portrait with the actual Queens. They stop at the painting of the first king of the Minx family and as Mark explained to her about him and told he is told to be a great king, An suddenly appears behind them asking if they're sure about it. In a quick response, Mark draws his gun and tells Alma to get down but when they look, he's gone. As they believe no one was actually there, they start walking carefully. Not much time later, they find one of Ziegs' rats and follow them, as Mark believe it might lead to a clue. The rat leads the to a wall, where others of her mouses are trying to dig a hole in. As they examine the wall, they notice a different symbol but much to their surprise, they're attacked by An. Avoiding his attack, Mark asks if he's the one who have been kidnapping people on the castle, but An tells him they might not even be alive, Alma notices that the symbol on An's head is, together with the wall one, the Barr Family symbol. Mark tries to distract An so Alma can run away, but he's stopped by An's Blue Spirit Magic, he slowly walks to Mark, telling him his plan of killing Queen Minx and everyone she loves as, according to him, since her family took the throne the country started to rot. He pushes Mark towards the wall and, with his hand on his throat, starts to make his strength fade away but before he finishes it, he's attacked by Alma, who tries to hit him with a piece of wood. Without much effort, he lets Mark go and throws Alma at his direction. Mark tells her she shouldn't have come back, An agrees and tells it doesn't matter as it is too late, before being able to question it, Mark starts to scream in pain, saying he's burning up. An slowly walks at them using both Fire and Lightning Magic at once as Alma screams for help. Queen Krism suddenly wakes up, as she somehow feels the trouble Mark and Alma are in. Minx asks her what she saw and Krism says they were attacked but they wouldn't make it in time to save them. She questions Krism who attacked them but she tells she can't see the details as she just heard Alma's scream and saw Mark in pain. Michelle is asked if she slept at all and gives Krism a negative answer as she explains she's so worried about the disappearing friends she can't sleep at night. Worried about them, Krism asks if she thinks they're dead but is quickly reassured by her wife telling her she can feel they're still alive with her sage powers. Seeing that both the Police and the Royal Guards can't solve what's happening, Minx decides to ask a few favor to help her. Characters Main Characters *Lord Pewdiepie *Lady Marzia *Lord Cryaotic (mentioned only) *Queen Minx Support Characters *Jacksepticeye *Markiplier *Ziegs (cameo) *Iziksquirel (cameo) *Krism Villains *Calen *An *Scion Background Characters *Mister Chair *Alma Rask *Danisnotonfire *AmazingPhil Other Characters *Unnamed Royal Guards (x2) *Ziegs' rats Locations *Victubia Capital **Pewdiepie and Marzia's House **The Radiant **Minx Castle **Late Night Bar (cameo) *Unkwown place **An's base Trivia *At the end of the chapter, several shots indicate who Minx will ask to help her with the kidnappings, this includes Lord Pewdiepie, Lord Cryaotic and Lord Ken. **There is also a shot that shows Queen Minx's sword and necklace. Category:Episodes Category:Chapters